


Chapter Twenty-One: 101 Immoral Uses for Occlumency

by Perfica



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1000-2000 words, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-18
Updated: 2005-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of nimori's 'Half-Baked Patchwork Ficlet' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Twenty-One: 101 Immoral Uses for Occlumency

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an alternative reality where Harry is over eighteen and attending Hogwarts.

“What the -- ?”

Harry groaned in frustration and stepped sideways, trying to avoid his friends. He could see Snape over Ron’s shoulder, dark eyes pinpointing their location.

“Don’t…just leave me alone, Ron. Now’s not a good time.”

“What in heaven’s name is going on with you, Harry?” Hermione asked, her voice rising in register. Without thinking, Harry raised his head. And was caught in Snape’s glare, his friends a blur on the outskirts of his vision…

 _…Hermione’s hair, slick and brown, bouncing lightly as she swirled on the dance floor in Krum’s arms…sitting primly in the Common Room, knitting needles clicking furiously around her head…standing close to Ron, very close, hands almost touching…_

“Shit!” Harry shook his head, trembling and panting. “Not fair.”

“What’s not fair, mate?”

“Ron…” Harry grunted, trying to push past them. “Not NOW.”

Ron’s mouth twisted, his face paling in anger apart from two high spots of red on his cheeks.

Snape stalked closer, wand pointing precisely in their direction.

“Dammit – “

 _…sitting at the Weasley’s breakfast table, snorting quietly with Ron as the twins teased Percy…watching his best friend’s face fall as he realized that Harry and Hermione hadn’t been there to witness his single-handed saving of the most important Quidditch game of his life…the rigidity of his back as he’d turned away from Harry, not believing what he’d been told about the Goblet Of Fire…calmly calling out moves and stoically waiting for the Queen’s sword to fall…_

“ – don’t DO this!”

“Harry, are you all right?” Hermione’s hand was gentle on his arm.

“No,” he said, feeling queasy. He wiped his forehead and looked down at his clammy hand. “Yes. I’ll be okay. Just let me – “

“Problem, Mister Potter?” Snape’s malevolent voice intruded on their conversation.

“No,” Harry repeated, pulling away from Hermione’s hand. “I’m fine. If you’ll just let me – “

“You don’t look all right, Harry,” Ron interjected, conspicuously positioning his body between Snape’s and Harry’s. “I think we’d better take you to the Infirmary.”

Harry blinked the sweat from his eyes and looked at Snape. The man’s face was as still and chiseled as marble, but Harry thought he caught a glimpse of something firing in his eyes before they were banked.

“I’m fine,” Harry murmured, eyes locked on Snape’s face. “I’ll be fine, really.”

He stepped away from his friends and gave them a reassuring smile. “Seriously, I’m okay now. Must be a bit tired.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve been working hard lately,” Ron said snidely, throwing a disgusted look in Snape’s direction.

Snape sneered at Ron.

Ron sneered back.

“Are you sure you don’t want to see Madame Pomfrey?” Hermione asked, forehead creasing with worry.

He smiled again, wider, as much to reassure her as the others. “Really.”

“If you’re not feeling up to it, Potter, there’s no reason your…” Snape’s lips twisted, “Remedial Potions lesson cannot be postponed.”

“Thank you, sir,” Harry said politely, “but I’m quite sure. You’ve specifically set aside the time to help me, and I don’t want to cause you anymore inconvenience then I already have.”

Snape grunted. “Very well. I shall adjourn to our usual location.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

The Trio turned and watched as he stalked away, snarling at students stupid enough to cross his path.

“Damn, Harry. I don’t know how you put up with him, great bollocking ball of grease.”

Harry flushed slightly. “I know. He can be…well, let’s just say that there’s a very good reason I’m having these lessons, and leave it at that.”

“I know, mate,” Ron replied sympathetically. “Want us to wait up for you?”

“No, I have a feeling tonight’ll be a late one. See you both in the morning?”

Hermione nodded, saying a soft ‘Good night’ as she pulled Ron away with her.

Harry squared his shoulders, sighed, and made his way down to the lower levels of Hogwarts.

“Professor Snape?” Harry called out as he pushed the heavy door open. “Sir? I’m here for my lesson.”

He closed the door behind him and turned, seeing a dark flash of robe from the corner of his eye…

 _…Snape staring at him over food-laden tables, ignoring Quirrell as he tracked Harry’s every move…roaring as he threw himself between the Trio and Remus’ werewolf form…mocking him in the Potions laboratory, nostrils white and flared with fury…standing silently in the corner of his private quarters as he watched Harry destroy his possessions, throwing them against the wall in grief…careful helping him to his feet as he sobbed on the floor…black eyes looking intently at him as he thrashed in agony on a hospital bed…thin, strong hands holding him up as he vomited, cleaning him gently and pouring healing elixirs down his throat…looking at him as if he were something priceless, exquisite, wonderful…black stare softening as Harry’s face came closer to his…soft breath against his lips as they kissed…muscles bunching and tensing as he stroked in, and out, quickening his pace as Harry desperately pulled him closer…_

Harry shook himself harshly and pulled his vision aside, focussing on the worn, warm rug under his feet. “A bit of warning would be nice.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Did you think I was joking last time?”

Harry sighed. “No. I just didn’t realise how hard it would be. It’s like I always have to be on my guard.”

“Constant vigilance,” Snape said, mouth quirking into a smile.

“Yeah,” Harry said, breaking into his own grin. “So, how’d I do?”

“Your efforts weren’t too appalling,” Snape replied, setting down his wand and stepping close. “You’re getting better,” he added, running his fingers through the soft hair at Harry’s nape.

“I’m getting stronger,” Harry said, leaning into the embrace. “Faster. Cleverer.” He nuzzled the buttons on Snape’s waistcoat.

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves,” Snape’s chest rumbled under his ear. “Becoming a skilled Occlumens doesn’t give you the right to mangle the Queen’s English.”

“Okay,” Harry said, stretching up and dropping light kisses along Snape’s jawline. “How about…harder. Slicker. Throbbing.”

“Skilled Occlumens throb?” Snape asked, pushing his nose against Harry’s cheek and inhaling.

“This one is,” Harry panted, turning and opening to the kiss.


End file.
